


Her Night Sky

by beccabecky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fairy Godmother (Sanders Sides) is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pet Names, The Dragon Witch (Sanders Sides) Pines. A lot., The Dragon Witch (Sanders Sides) is A Gay Disaster, The Imagination Room (Sanders Sides), also calling the dragon witch 'witch' and fairy godmother 'fairy', calling king creativity romulus bc i can, like lowkey fluff w/o plot bc i just wanted to write f/f leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccabecky/pseuds/beccabecky
Summary: The moon and stars were always something that... perplexed the Dragon Witch. They glowed for real no reason. They just shown in the darkness of night like that was their purpose and she was endlessly confused and enamored by them.And the way the Dragon Witch looked at Fairy Godmother was with that same admiring gaze.
Relationships: Fairy Godmother & The Dragon Witch (Sanders Sides), Fairy Godmother/The Dragon Witch (Sanders Sides), King Creativity Sanders & The Dragon Witch (Sanders Sides), fairwitch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Her Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this is my drafts for a while and I was kinda just like, "alright, lets post it" so here we are. I just really like fairwitch (the ship name i have for these two), despite the fact that i know next to nothing about them except for the fact that they exist and cross paths w/ Roman sometimes. 
> 
> and if you wanna shout at me about them too, then feel free to do so! i'm on tumblr, @becca-becky

The moon and stars were always something that... perplexed the Dragon Witch, seeing as the King himself didn't understand them either.

"Wait, wait, wait," Witch said to a rambling Romulus. "So, the moon doesn't _actually_ glow according to Logan?"

Romulus groaned, slumping over the table. "I guess?"

A 'poof' sounded by Witch's side and a tea set appeared on the table.

"Come on, your majesty." Fairy said, sitting down next to her, "I'm sure you can tell us all more once you've had something in your stomach!"

Almost immediately, Romulus dug in, stuffing his face with food as he talked excitedly about all of the things Logan explained to him that day; spraying crumbs everywhere as Fairy and Witch watched on with amused smiles.

Fairy herself began sipping on her tea rather daintily, her eyelids closed as she drank. She lacked the tense hold in her shoulders, and with a small quirk in the corner of her mouth, and Witch was forever grateful for it. Fairy was working hard nowadays, seeing as she was the King's diplomat, instructed to keep the peace at all costs to keep Imagination running smoothly without interference from the King unless absolutely necessary. 

Witch may have been the quote unquote 'muscle', with her wings and fiery temper (pun intended), but Fairy was really the one who-

Fairy opened her eyes, her cup away from her lips, and an eyebrow raised in Witch's direction. "Witch? Aren't you going to eat?"

Witch quickly picked up her cup, spilling a bit on the table. "O- of course," She then gulped down the scalding tea, pointedly ignoring the smug look on Romulus's face. For a child, he was quite adept at social cues.

"You liiiiiike her," He drawled out once Fairy left to make another batch of tea for herself. 

"No, I don't," Witch wished her face wasn't burning red at that moment. 

"Nuh-uh, Patton said that if you stare at someone for a long time then you liiiiiiike theeeeeeem," 

"Well," Witch blurted out, "Good thing we aren't actually people, huh?"

Romulus pouted. "You know what I mean, Witchy,"

“I know _that_ look. I am telling you, I don't-"

Fairy appeared by her side once more, freshly made tea appearing on the table once more.

"So," Fairy said once she settled into her seat. "What were we talking about?"

Romulus's face grew sinister. "How Witch totally likes-"

"-the new night sky that Romulus has just crafted for us!" Witch interjected, gesturing to him with her empty teacup. "I'm sure Fairy would love to hear about how you made it."

Romulus shot her a look but explained how the night was crafted, unable to refuse a request to explain his ideas.

Fairy looked genuinely interested in the process, and Witch should have been paying attention as well seeing as it was the polite thing to do. 

But all Witch did want to do was stare at the freckles that sat on the bridge of Fairy's nose.

They were glitter freckles that Romulus gifted her at her own request. They shined just like glitter and against her dark brown complexion, they were like stars in the night sky. Her night sky.

Witch felt a small smile stretch along her face as Fairy turned to her.

"My dear, are you alright?" Fairy asked.

 _My dear_.

In Witch's entire existence, she had never heard Fairy refer to her with a pet name. Sure, 'my friend' was a somewhat common one (that always stung for some reason) but other than that, Witch was always, well, 'Witch' to Fairy and visa versa, even though Witch would like to call Fairy 'honey' or 'darling' or maybe 'hers'-

But, she doubted the opportunity would ever come where it would be well received in the way she wanted it to be.

Until now, apparently.

Witch's eyes widened, the burning in her face returning tenfold. "Wh- what did you just call me?" 

"Huh?"

"What- what did you call me?"

"I called you-" The words died at the back of Fairy's throat, realizing her 'error'. "I- um."

The silence dragged on as both magical entities stared at each other with their gazes as wide as dinner plates.

Romulus's eyes flicked between them, smirking. "Well, I better be taking my leave." With the snap of his fingers, he appeared by the door dressed in his usual royal attire. "I'll see you guys later!" 

And with that, he left the pair. Alone. In their own home. Wonderful.

"Um," Witch stuttered out, barely even acknowledging the King's leave. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Wh- why did you call me your... dear..?"

Fairy's eyes shifted over to the table, opening and closing her mouth.

"Because you... are?" She said after a bit.

Witch blinked, internally screaming to respond.

"Oh, um... cool?" 

_Oh for the love of-_

Fairy brightened. "You're okay with it?"

Witch smiled at her softly, if a little confusedly, "Um, yeah..? I don't see why not, darling," She then felt ice get injected into her system at the unconscious pet name. "I- I mean-"

Fairy's eyes were alight with stars, her mouth forming a little 'o' as she stared at her.

"Um, Fair-?" 

Fairy shot up from her seat and pressed a kiss into the corner of Witch's mouth. "I'll make us some more tea," She then pranced away to the kitchen, leaving behind an incredibly flustered and confused Witch in her stead.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fluff


End file.
